Vilgax Part Two
Plot A FlashBack is shown. Vilgax, Regenerating.. Vilgax. That... battle... She... Was... using... The... Device.. Robot servant. Mister Vilgax, (Looks at his computer) Ive got the signal of the Omnimatrix. Vilgax. (His eyes widen) Where Is It!? Robot servant. I-In a planet called Earth... Vilgax. Send one of my drone assasin's.. Robot servant. B-but theres only one left in the Chimera Hammer.. Vilgax. Do it! Robot servant. Y-yes sir.. End Scene. In The same Chimmera Hammer, Josh. Let me go! On his right wrist, a device is attached to the Omnitrix. Vilgax. Your Legend is over.. Haahaa! Omnitrix. Weilder protection.. Activate. Josh. Huh? (Is transforming to Goop) Woah! Now this feature is Awesome! Vilgax. The prisoner is escaping! Servants, Get him!! The servants shoot lasers at Goop, who doesnt take damage. Goop. Nope. (He shifts to Humangusaur) Huuumangusaur! Raaaaaaah! (He charges at Vilgax, making him crash into the wall of the Chimmera Hammer, Then, Shifts to Ditto) Ditto? This is the last thing I need! (Starts running) Aaaah! Heeelp! (Duplicates) Ditto 2. You help me! Ditto 1. No, You kelp me! Ditto 2. Kelp? (He looks at Ditto 1 while running) Ditto 1. Shut up, and do what I... We though to do! (They merge back, and Shifts to Toepick) Toepick? Oh noes! Vilgax. (Eyes widen) uh oh... Toepick. (Scares him) Vilgax. Gaah! Noo! Terrible! Toepick. Of course I am. (Shifts to Crashopper, and jumps out of the ship, to Earth) Bye bye, Villy! End scene Crashopper. (Falling) Aaaaaaah! Grandpa! (Looks back, and sees Vilgax after him) Aaaah! SquidHead! (Lands on his feet, and keeps running, While Vilgax, crashes on the ground) Vilgax. Oof! (Pants) M-my legs! Crashopper. Haha! Im fast, your not! (Reverts back) Hey! I though I have the master control! Omnitrix. Weilder Protection mode, off. Crashopper. Not thats not good... (Reverts back) Definely not good! Vilgax. (Approaches) Hahaha... The Omnitrix.. Is mine... Finnaly... Suddenly, someone blasts him.. Max. Get away from my grandson, Vilgax.. Vilgax. Huh? Max Tennyson? (Gasps) Of course... The PROTOTYPE OMNITRIX ISN'T MEANT FOR THAT BOY! ITS MEANT FOR HIIIIIM... Josh. I think not... (Transforms into Eye Guy) Stop risking, dude. Vilgax. Die! (He attempts to punch Eye Guy, but misses and gets hit from Eye Guys' Eye Beam's) Eye Guy. Haha! Max. Kamehame haa! (He shoots again at Vilgax) Everybody looks at him Gwen. Uhh... Thats from Dragon Ball Z... Max. Whatever Eye guy. Fire in the hole! (He throws some energy grenades at Vilgax, which sticks to him) Vilgax. Aaah! You... Stop! Eye guy. Nope. (His eye's blink, and the grenades explode) Then, the screen flashes blue. Josh. Uhh.. oh.. I though I have the master controll! Omnitrix. Master Controll locked Josh. Biscuts! Max. Josh! (Throws him Gwen's gun) Gwen. Hey! Thats mine! Max. Well, Josh's a hero.. Josh. Eat this! (Is shooting at Vilgax) Vilgax. (Stands up) Josh. (Slaps the Omnitrix, transforming into Xlr8) Vilgax. Curses! A kinecelleran, from Kinet! Xlr8. Well, what can you do? ((Note - His voice is from Omniverse)) Vilgax. (Attempts to catch him) No! ... Hah. (He pumps up his strengh, and turns more muscular) Attemps to dodge These! (He shoots a triple enchanted laser beams) Xlr8. Aagh! (Shifts to Ghostfreak, and the lasers go through him) Nice laserrs. (Grabs him with his tentacles, swings him around, and lets him go, making him crash into the mountain with four heads, one of them is Washington, I belive, Ghostfreak times out) End scene Vilgax. (Lying under the boulders and rocks) Uuugh.. Unbelievable... This... Is madness.. Writer. Madness? This Is SPARTAAAH! Okay, enough of the break, time for the epic sceeeneeee..! End scene Vilgax. (Coming back, Injured, Pantimg) I... Will not... Give... Up... Josh. Well, my Omnitrix is recharged to full, and I'm ready for more! The camera shows the Omnitrix. Josh, selecting an alien sillhouete, finds a new one. It has one large horn. He slaps it. ''Epic transformation scene time! Josh's skin turns white, grows Way Bigger, gains Blue eyes, One Large Horn. '' Way Big. Woooah! I'm Waaaay Biig! Vilgax. (Eyes widen) A to'kusar from the cosmic storms?! No! Way big. (Grabs Vilgax and squishes him) If you show up on Earth ONCE MORE, I WILL (Censored words) SO DON'T COME HERE AGAIN! (Throws him in space, and reverts) Cool! Gwen. You saved us! Max. Your a true hero! Josh. And If he ever comes back... (Censored Words).. Oh, and grandpa, You have sooo much explaining to do... End! Characters Josh Gwen Max Citizens Villains Vilgax Servants Giant Drone (Mentioned) Aliens used (Note - Normal that has been shown, Bold for later) Goop Humangusaur Ditto Toepick Crashopper (Unlocked) Eye guy Xlr8 GhostFreak 'Way big ('Unlocked) Trivia The ending ends the same as Ben 10 - Secrets Of The Omnitrix This is the end of Season 1! Hiatus starts! Category:Josh 12 Episodes Category:Season Finales